


Switching Colors

by mmanalysis



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gia should be leader, Gosei is a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own and/or claim these characters or series. Power Rangers Megaforce belongs to the Saban Company.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Switching Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and/or claim these characters or series. Power Rangers Megaforce belongs to the Saban Company.

"Wait, what?"  
"Emma is there a problem understanding the mission?" Gosei’s voice boomed.  
Emma shifted around a bit deciding whether she should make known that maybe he picked the wrong red ranger.  
"I think you should have given Gia the red ranger morpher!"  
Looks like her mouth decided for her.  
"Emma, while Gia is a formidable fighter, Troy does have the best leadership…" “Actually, how do you know that?" interrupted Noah. “We just met him and I’m going with Emma and say Gia is the one I rather be following."  
Emma and Jake shook their heads in agreement with Gia looking surprised and Troy looking surprised and somewhat relieved. He didn’t really want to lead people he didn’t know.  
The five teens couldn’t really tell what Gosei was thinking and waited for his response.  
"Very well then. Troy, Gia, switch morphers. While you both exemplify great leadership, I must go with the team."  
Tory and Gia handed the other their morphers.  
"Now go, rangers. The Earth needs you!"  
As the rangers teleported out into the streets where the Loogies were, Gia took a look of the surroundings, analyzing the situation. “Guys, I think it’s time to show them what Earth can really do!" The teens now rangers set out to attack.

*****************************************************************************************

Back in the command center, the teens were giving each other high fives and shocked that they were rangers.  
"Congratulations, rangers. Gia, I am glad that your friends recommended you as red ranger. You will serve well as MegaRed." boomed Gosei.  
"Thanks Gosei. One question though. How come I didn’t get a skirt and Troy did?"  
They couldn’t tell but Gosei might have looked a bit nervous and their robot friend was murmuring about something.  
"Well, we, uh, assumed that well the yellow would be a female and red would be a male so we had the costumes altered for such."  
Gia just rolled her eyes. At least she was given the chance and would be MegaRed.


End file.
